


Getting Up Close And Personal

by QuillsAreOverrated



Series: Dante and his timeline of being kind of cucked by his brother's boyfriend. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAreOverrated/pseuds/QuillsAreOverrated
Summary: Dante is losing his mind after what happened that night. He's constantly on edge and frustrated all the time. When he goes to confront Gabriel about it, things take a turn in a direction he didn't expect they'd go in.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Dante and his timeline of being kind of cucked by his brother's boyfriend. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Getting Up Close And Personal

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this a few days ago but my internet has been having some issues. Though I hope you like it! :)

Gabriel hadn't spoken to Dante at all about what had happened that night… And it was freaking him out. 

It was like there was a bomb just waiting to explode, yet it doesn't happen whenever he thinks it will! Dante felt like he was losing his mind. Every day he saw Gabriel, and while he wouldn't say anything, he gave him that same exact smirk he gave on 'that' day too. 

Dante's hormones were completely haywire, too. Whenever he'd see his brother his face would flush and pants would get tight. His wet dreams were happening everyday at this point. He was also noticing things about his brother… How Jace would always squirm after coming back from his boyfriend's house, how he looked so good with sweat rolling down that perfectly tanned skin after volleyball practice. He noticed that his brother looked so… Erotic, and it was proving to not be helping him with his sexual frustrations. 

Gabriel hadn't stopped having sex with his brother after that night. No. It was as if they did it even more. While they would rotate between going to their house or Gabriel's or some other place, it was like they were only staying in this house. 

Dante's and Jace's parent's work was more demanding than ever, not to mention they also worked at similar times, making it so that Gabriel could touch his brother in the dirtiest ways without having to worry about being caught. 

Well, they still could get caught by Dante. And they were. Though Gabriel didn't really seem to mind (Dante could sometimes see Jace's face flush whenever he'd notice that Dante was there.). 

  
  


Dante was on edge. And that was an understatement. 

He couldn't handle this anymore. He couldn't handle the smirks and the stares anymore. So he decided to talk to Gabriel. 

"Hey, Gabriel…" Dante had called him to their house a few minutes ago. "Hey, Dante. So why'd ya' call me?" Gabriel responded with the same stupid smirk. "Wh-What are you doing?" Gabriel's smirk just got slightly bigger, "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Dante clenched his fists, "Why are you doing this!? Why haven't you even mentioned that night!?" Chuckles escaped Gabriel. "You want me to mention that night?" Dante paused at this. Why did he want him to mention that night? "Fine, then. Why'd you keep watching? Why'd you keep watching me fuck your brother? Is it that you were so shocked that you couldn't move? -" Gabriel just chuckled even more " - or is it that you liked it? Liked watching your brother getting his ass pounded by me? "

"SHUT UP!" 

"I-I… I didn't like it! … I just - um - I just…" Dante struggled to say. "You just happened to stay? I just happened to catch you with your hands down your pants? You just happened to stare at Jace with that lovestruck face?" Dante froze. "What did you say, bastard?" 

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you've looked at him over the past few months. I've even seen you look at him before we got together! You aren't very subtle with your little crush one him…" 

Dante couldn't speak. He couldn't utter a single word. What? What is he saying? He knew? Knew about his crush… Wh...at?

Dante's face flushed even more in realisation. The redness went up to his ears."I… don't -" "though I didn't actually think you'd jack off to it… I guess you're even more hopeless than I thought."

Dante's lips trembled, his arms shook and his knees buckled. 'Oh god… Is he gonna tell Jace?' Was all Dante could think about. His thoughts were flooding his mind, making it hard to think about anything else. 

"Shh, shh." Gabriel shushed him while rubbing a hand on his head. "It's okay to have a crush on him. I bet you want to act on these feelings, don't you?" "Y… Yes. Yes, I do." Dante saw Gabriel's lips rise into a smirk. "Good boy…" 

The next thing Dante knew, Gabriel was closer and his lips were on his. 

Dante's eyes widened and he moved his hands to try and push Gabriel away, though he was younger than him by about two years, and Gabriel was also on the school's volleyball team. 

Dante felt Gabriel's hands travel lower. The next thing he knew one was groping his ass, while the other one was rubbing him through his pants. Dante couldn't help but squirm. Gabriel's actions were messing with his brain, making it hard to think properly. He shouldn't like this… But he does. So he let his hands drop down slightly, resting on Gabriel's chest. 

Slowly, Gabriel pulled away from the kiss, leaving Dante panting, red in the face. Gabriel smirked and licked his lips, "you liked that didn't you?" Dante couldn't respond. He _did_ like it. He did like being kissed by his _brother's boyfriend._ What is wrong with him? 

"Well?" 

Dante hesitated for a bit, before slowly nodding his head. 

Gabriel nuzzled his head - like he'd sometimes do to annoy him, however this felt strangely intimate - and leaned down slightly. "Come to your brother's room later tonight, okay?" Dante could only nod his head. 

  
  
  


Dante was doing exactly what Gabriel said. But not without question. Dante had thought about nothing other than what was going to happen when he went to that room. Would his brother be there glaring at him, hatred in his eyes? Would the cops be there!? Or maybe child protective services…? Would they even come for a situation like this? Well it didn't matter, since logic and fact wasn't a factor in Dante's head at the time. 

Dante could hear his heart thumping loudly in his ear. He could feel his hand shaking as it approached the door handle. 

Just before he could slowly open the door, the door swung open to reveal Gabriel's grinning face. "It's so great that you could make it." 

Gabriel made his way back into the room, before stopping and staring at Dante who was frozen at the door. "Well? Come on in." Dante hesitantly made his way into the room, following the older boy. 

It was his brother's room… Same dark blue walls that Dante saw whenever he came to bother Jace… Same posters on those walls… Same volleyball jerseys that Jace owned laying on his desk… It was all the same, yet it felt so different. 

Dante's eyes strayed to the middle of the room where Jace's bed was and - Oh… 

Jace was on the bed, blindfold over his eyes and a red ball gag in his mouth. He looked so… vulnerable. His brother looked as if he was practically begging for him to touch him. 

But the thing that would've made Dante drool - if he didn't have some sort of pride - was that Jace was naked. All of his sun-kissed skin was on full display for him. His lean figure that he had gotten due to his extensive volleyball training. It all made Dante's face flush and his heart start beating at 50 mp/h. 

"Lovely isn't he?" Dante jumped as he was brought out of his thoughts by the question. "If you're wondering if he knows it's you, he doesn't. So relax, okay? Your shoulders are way too tense." Gabriel whispered into his ear, making it so that Jace couldn't hear them.

Just as Dante was about to say something, Gabriel interrupted him by grabbing his chin and making him look up at him."Shhh… Do you really want Jace to find out it's you?" Gabriel whispered again. Dante only shook his head when Gabriel didn't let go of his chin. Gabriel gave him a smirk, "good boy." 

"Now you're going to be… Helping my little slut with a problem of his." Gabriel said, louder this time. Jace squirmed a bit when he heard this. Seeing this, Gabriel gave him a soft spank to get him to stop. "He's been so needy these past few days. Isn't that right?" Jace nodded at the question. 

Dante paused at this. 'He was going to help his brother?' The red on Dante's face spread up to his ears as he realised what Gabriel had meant by that. Gabriel called him forward - as one would do with a dog - and Dante complied. Dante made his way onto the bed, his focus not leaving his brother's body. 

Gabriel helped Jace get into a different position, making him lay face down, ass up. Gabriel also took the ball gag out of Jace's mouth. "Darling, why don't you beg him to fuck you? He won't know what to do, unless you tell him." A moan came from Jace as Gabriel said this, before kissing him roughly. 

As Gabriel pulled away from the kiss, Jace was panting. Jace let out a gasp as Gabriel's hands had traveled to his ass, and was now fingering him with one finger. Gabriel added another finger, "Gabr...iel! Please!" Jace moaned to Gabriel. "I'm not the one you should be begging to." Gabriel responded, chucking, before adding a third finger. 

Jace - out of breath - gave in and started to beg. "Pl-Please!... Please…. Fuck me! Ra.. Ram your… C-cock into me slu-slutty hole! Anything! Just please…F… Fuck me!" 

Let's just say… Dante was quick to take off his pants and boxers. 

Gabriel stopped fingering Jace and also took off his pants along with his boxers. He started to lovingly stroke Jace's hair with one of his hands while the other one spread Jace's hole for Dante. Dante had noticed some lube on the nightstand and was stroking it on his cock. He moved his body so that he was slightly hunched over Jace. He looked up at Gabriel, and when he gave him the okay, he pushed his cock in.

Dante had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't groan. It felt so good as Jace's walls squeezed his cock. As Dante was starting to calm down, he saw that Gabriel was staring at him. "You can move, my slut can take quite a bit, can't you?" He asked Jace. Jace could only nod and try to thrust his hips back, only to be stopped by Gabriel holding his hips still. "I'm sure you can see just how needy he is. So why don't you give him what he needs?" Gabriel asked the younger boy. 

Dante shuddered slightly at Gabriel's tone, before he started to thrust his hips into his brother. He had to start slowly as this was a first for him and he wasn't used to it. After a bit though, he was beginning to speed up, thrusting faster and faster into Jace's sweet hole. 

Speaking of Jace, Jace couldn't stop moaning. He was experiencing pure bliss. Under the blindfold his eyes were rolled back into his head because of all the pleasure he was feeling. However he would still thrust his hips back, wanting even more from Dante. "Mmm… Aaah! Pl-Please.. More!" 

Gabriel seeing this, let out a chuckle. "Does my needy slut still want more? Naughty boy… But since you've been good today, I'll let you suck me off, does that sound good?" Gabriel then pressed his now hard cock against Jace's lips. Jace - without any hesitation - immediately began to lick and suck the cock in front of him. 

Dante felt even more heated seeing this. Something about having sex with Jace even though Jace's boyfriend was right in front of him made him feel so... Something about knowing that even though his brother belonged to someone else yet here he was, having sex with him, it made him feel so good. 

Dante at this point was starting to piston his hips into Jace. As Dante did this, Jace was moaning around Gabriel, who was groaning as he pushed Jace's head down to deepthroat him. 

Dante had to cover his mouth with one of his hands as he felt Jace tighten up around him. At the same time Gabriel let out a loud groan as Jace had moaned loudly as he came, making vibrations through Gabriel's cock. 

Dante bit into his hand to prevent the moan threatening to come out of his lips as he rutted against his brother, his cock cumming inside of Jace. 

In barely a few seconds, Dante felt his entire body go limp. He panted and ended up laying against his brother's back. If Dante's head was properly working he would have heard Gabriel's grunt as he held down Jace's head. Slowly, Gabriel pulled himself out of Jace's mouth and stared at the two brothers who looked completely out of it. He smiled before sighing as he knew he should probably clean Dante and Jace up before morning. But he honestly couldn't bring himself to do so as he lay down next to the two, before drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
